


Shattered

by thisamazingpanda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisamazingpanda/pseuds/thisamazingpanda
Summary: She shattered the walls he spent so long building up.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musings_of_a_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musings_of_a_writer/gifts).



> This is also on my new tumblr blog! Feel free to give me some love~ https://pandasfangirltoo.tumblr.com/post/164446872320/shattered-part-1

“Hacking him…how can you be so sure this will work?”

Director Jeong Hee assessed the speaker. Although he was in his late thirties, his hair was rather gray and stuck out in many directions. His clothes looked like they’d been thrown on, without having been ironed. It was…unprofessional. And in his jittery, wrinkled hands, he held a coffee mug.

People stopped typing on their computers to get a good look at the scene before them. In the computer lab, Jeong Hee and his crew of hackers worked without stopping.

“I’m certain it will work,” Jeong replied curtly. “If he’s like most hackers, he’ll let his guard down.”

 _It’s just a matter of when…_ Jeong added silently. He smiled a rotten smile, and said, “Now go get me a donut.”

The man’s shoulders slumped. “But sir—”

“I _said—_ ”

“Sir, we have a security breach,” a guard called to him, three other guards trailing quickly behind him. “We’ve been hacked.”

“Any identity on the hacker?”

“Not quite,” the guard showed him the screen.

Jeong cursed. Then, glaring at everyone around him, he demanded, “what are you waiting for? Get to work!”

_He knows…_

* * *

“Saeyoung, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?”

The boy lowered his laptop screen, realizing the whole class was staring at him, particularly Y/n. With his face heating up, he said quietly, “no.”

“Either pay attention or get detention.”

He closed his laptop and stored it away. _I guess staring at cat pictures will have to wait._

“Anyway, as I was saying…” the teacher continued, and Saeyoung pulled open his notebook. He was about to doodle his friend’s cat, Elizabeth the 3rd when Y/n tapped his shoulder.

“You were staring at cat photos,” she said with a slight chuckle.

He nodded. “How do you know? They could’ve been pictures of that Zen guy.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Y/n said.

Their following conversation was held in nothing but whispers. When the bell rang, Saeyoung asked Y/n, “do you walk home from school or take the bus?”

“I walk,” she replied. Then, with squinted eyes, she asked, “do you want to walk me home?”

Saeyoung laughed, “Yeah, I do.”

She smiled. “Alright. See you then?”

“Yeah.”

As soon as they gathered up their stuff and headed out the door of the classroom, his phone chimed.

He pulled it out of his pocket, then groaned.

Someone was trying to hack him.

_Better get rid of them…_

* * *

In a secluded area in the school, Saeyoung sat with his computer and his phone, working hard to hack into the security of the people tracking him.

He was careful not to leave any marks declaring it was him. In fact, he left marks of his alias. As far as they knew, he was some amateur hacker, who lived in some small town away from the city.

And his trademark? Cat photos he found on the internet.

It was fun to mislead people. It was even more fun to leave behind something that made people frustrated.

While he hacked the security system and distracted them with his alias, he tampered with their files. Why were they hacking him?

Well, he had an idea. He was probably the best hacker in the world. He was agent 707 of course.

With a heavy sigh, Saeyoung clicked through the electronic files.

He quickly scanned over them, then left the security system. After closing his laptop, his thoughts kept returning to the documents.

_How do they know me?_

As soon as he was back to class, he couldn’t help it; his mind kept returning to those hackers.

* * *

Y/n stared at the clock.

 _C’mon, c’mon,_ her feet tapped against the floor beneath her desk. Her fingers drummed on the desktop. Other students sent glares her way.

She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and dropped her chin into her hand.

“Y/n,” her best friend, Yoosung whispered. “Why are you so antsy?”

“I can’t help it,” she whispered back. “I’m walking home with Saeyoung today.”

His eyebrows rose. “I mean, I can understand being antsy to play LOLOL, but walking with Saeyoung?” He shook his head with a small smile.

Y/n slumped in her chair, watching the clock again. Five more minutes…

They couldn’t pass slower.

The teacher began to pass out homework, and Y/n stared at the handouts.

Why is everything against her today? She had five pages of homework in this class alone!

Yoosung leaned over the aisle. “I can’t believe you’re so antsy.”

“I mean, we hardly ever talk anymore. It’d be nice to talk to him again.”

Yoosung nodded. The classroom door opened, and the school’s rich kid, Jumin Han, walked in. Yoosung groaned and slumped in his chair too.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s friends with V.”

“I see,” Y/n said, although she didn’t get it. What’s wrong with being friends with V?

She didn’t say it out loud though. Yoosung never talked to her about V, and she was pretty sure there was a reason for that.

The bell rang, but Y/n was the first out of her seat and down the hall in a flash.

She just couldn’t wait to talk to Saeyoung.

It wasn’t bad to be this excited, was it?


End file.
